Many computing devices, such as a smartphone, a camera, a music player, etc., now use a touchscreen to allow a user to input information. The touchscreen may allow the user to launch applications, to type on a virtual keyboard, to drag and drop display items, to zoom, and to carry out many other functions using the touchscreen. A user may use a finger, a stylus, a glove with a special coating, etc. to manipulate the display items.
However, touchscreens may be damaged. For example, the user may drop the computing device causing the touchscreen to crack. In another example, the user may press something against the touchscreen causing damage. In some cases the computing device continues to operate, however, the touchscreen is affected since some display items appear in the area of damage. In addition, a user may slide a finger across the area of damage and the user's finger may be cut.